


Building Ice Castles

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: Jensen and Jared spend the weekend after the ice show together.   Can they build a future together?  Sequel to Melt My Heart with a Thousand Kisses.





	1. Building Ice Castles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared woke blinking as the early morning light streamed through his curtains. As usual it took him a moment to get his sleep muddled brain working and he blinked again. A warm body pressed along his side helped his fuzzy first-thing-in-the-morning memory and Jared smiled hoping he was going to get to wake up with Jensen in his bed every morning from now on.

 

Jared carefully shifted taking some time to study Jensen. As beautiful in sleep as in waking, Jared thought to himself with another grin. He rolled his eyes – he was getting sappy in his old age. But it was true - the frown lines were gone and Jensen looked almost childlike in sleep, his face completely relaxed free of the worry he might hurt his aunt with his decisions, free of the tiredness that marked the hours of hard work Jensen put into his skating. His hair stuck up all over the place and his kissable lips were lax and….. well kissable, Jared thought to himself. 

 

Jared couldn’t help himself as he reached over stroking his fingers through Jensen’s hair smiling as the other man leaned into the touch with a small mumbling moan. They had only known each other for a short while but already Jared was head over heels in love and he had a sneaking feeling Jensen felt exactly the same. Only time would tell but Jensen was in his life now and Jared was determined to keep him there and judging by the look on Victoria Ackles’ face, he had a battle ahead. 

 

Jared let his mind wander to the events of the night before. True to her word, Abby had run interference letting them escape from the ice arena and Victoria Ackles. Jared had bundled Jensen into his jacket and in order to protect his lucky skates from the unforgiving concrete surface of the parking lot - as his boots were in his sports bag – Jared had even given Jensen a piggy back to his truck. Jensen had protested but had clung on wrapping himself all around Jared and they had giggled all the way across the parking lot ignoring the incessant ringing of Jensen’s cell phone. The drive to his apartment had been in companionable silence with a now bare-footed Jensen leaning against Jared yawning. He had fallen asleep ten minutes into the journey, his hand clutching at Jared’s thigh. 

 

 

Once at his building, Jared had man-handled a sleepy Jensen into the elevator and up to his apartment and into the shower. Jensen had appeared fifteen minutes later in his bedroom, still adorably sleepy with damp hair and only a towel wrapped around his waist. Jared wanted to jump him there and then but had resisted the temptation wanting Jensen as a fully responsive participant in what he had planned for them. Instead he had led a slightly swaying Jensen towards the bed encouraging him under the comforter. Foregoing his own shower, Jared had then quickly stripped naked slipping into bed behind Jensen pulling him close. Jensen had turned snuggling into his arms and Jared had whispered “nothing words” into his ear stroking his belly until sleep had overtaken them both. 

 

 

Jared looked back down at a sleeping Jensen, love flaring within him reminding him of the sensation of his favourite sour tasting fizzy candies exploding on his tongue. Yep definitely getting sappy in his old age. Jared grinned before leaning down kissing Jensen’s forehead softly. Jensen mumbled in his sleep again, snuggling even closer. Jared yawned and stretched slightly deciding to take his shower. Then he would get them some breakfast. And then… well Jared wasn’t entirely sure what would happen after that – he knew what he wanted and had a feeling Jensen wanted the same. Jared shook his head cursing his stupid nerves as he ran his hand down Jensen’s face again. He gave him a soft kiss before edging carefully out of bed pushing his pillow towards Jensen. Jensen immediately curled around the pillow with another moan and a soft snore. 

 

 

Half an hour later Jared emerged from the shower to find the bed empty, Jensen’s overnight bag open and the aroma of coffee coming from the direction of his kitchen. Shrugging on his bathrobe, he padded towards the kitchen changing direction when he spied Jensen on his small balcony looking out over the vast city. He was dressed in a dark blue bath robe clutching at a mug of coffee. 

 

“Hey,” Jared whispered as he leaned forwards pressing a soft kiss to the side of Jensen’s neck.

 

 

“Hey,” Jensen answered with a soft smile, not able to help pushing against the touch of Jared’s lips against his skin. He shivered but not from the coolness of the early morning air but from the hope of things to come. 

 

 

Jared slid his arms around Jensen’s waist pulling the other man back against his body. “You OK?”

 

 

Jensen nodded. “Figures you’d have a park near where you live,” he leaned back into the embrace. “Does it have a carousel?” Jensen twisted in the embrace looking up at Jared.

 

 

“Yeah it does,” Jared kissed Jensen softly. “Not as grand as the one in your park. But it’s pretty and plays awesome music.”

 

Jensen nodded turning to look out towards the park again. “We should ride it,” Jensen said softly. “Together. Tomorrow may be?”

 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded again.

 

 

“No jumping in fountains though,” Jared teased.

 

 

“Spoilsport,” Jensen chuckled.

 

 

Placing his mug of coffee on the small table, Jensen turned in the embrace looking up at Jared. “Would it…. it freak you out…. if I told you …. that I think I love you,” he nibbled at his bottom lip nervously. “I know…. know we’ve only known each other a couple….a couple of days… but….but,” Jensen suddenly ran out of words. He flushed looking away from Jared then back again. “It…. it,” he huffed irritated at his lack of words. 

 

 

“It feels right,” Jared finished for him.

 

 

“Yeah,” Jensen said, nodding his head vigorously. 

 

Jared smiled. “So would it freak you out if I said I felt the same?”

 

Jensen moved from nodding his head to shaking it and smiling happily. Jared returned the smile leaning down and pulling Jensen closer. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that deepened as their tongues met tasting the uniqueness of each other. They clutched at each other, almost desperately, as they intensified the kiss their tongues tangling as they explored and claimed one another’s mouth. Lack of breath finally separated them and they drew back to smile at each other, hands still clutching hands. Desperate to taste Jensen again, Jared pulled on his head impatiently until their lips touched again. They kissed enthusiastically, kisses full of passion and want, as the desire smouldering under the surface since their first meeting was unleashed. They clawed at each other, their hands exploring the other’s body frantically, as they devoured one another’s mouth. 

 

Holding on tight to Jensen, Jared pushed him backwards through the balcony door into the living room. Jensen squirmed in Jared’s hold pushing back biting and nipping at his lips, his hands touching and caressing as they moved. Jared backed them into a wall and forced his leg between Jensen’s legs. Jensen growled in the back of his throat tugging Jared closer and claiming his lips in a rough, almost animalistic, kiss. 

 

Bathrobes were roughly shoved off shoulders as the frantic exploration of each other’s body continued. Necks and shoulders were bitten, sucked and bruised with quickly reddening marks each would carry with them for the next few days. They both moaned in pleasure as they mapped the unfamiliar territory of one another’s body.

 

Jensen angled his neck for Jared, wanting to be marked by him, wanting to carry his mark for the coming days. “Want you,” Jared growled as he accepted the invitation nipping at the pale skin of Jensen’s shoulder. Jared’s hands wandered under Jensen’s bathrobe his fingers skimming across the warm skin tweaking Jensen’s nipples until they hardened under his touch. Jensen arched into the touch moaning with need, his lips possessing Jared’s as though he was never going to let go.

 

“Want you too,” Jensen breathed as he gently shoved Jared away smirking at the whine of protest from the other man. He stepped away from the wall and with his eyes never leaving Jared’s, Jensen took hold of the tie of his robe and tugged it undone. In one swift motion, Jensen dropped his robe to the floor revealing his nakedness. He felt a little bit silly, even vulnerable and a lot self-conscious, hoping Jared liked what he saw. Jensen hoped he wasn’t blushing as he took a small step towards Jared. 

 

Jared couldn’t help the growl rumbling in the back of his throat at the sight in front of him. His cock twitched and Jared licked his lips hungrily as he let his eyes roam up and down Jensen’s nakedness admiring the slightly tanned skin stretched over taut well-defined muscles. Between his legs, his cock rose half hard from wiry hair, the crown already glistening with precum. Jared licked his lips again, his cock beginning to thicken, pouting as Jensen chuckled at him. With another growl of want, Jared pushed Jensen back against the wall claiming his lips in a hungry kiss. Jensen tilted his neck slightly allowing Jared to suck at his pulse point. Jensen reached up shoving Jared’s robe off his body running his hand down Jared’s back and over his firm ass. “Too many clothes,” he whispered as he traced a path with his tongue from Jared’s ear to his collar bone and along his shoulder.

 

“So beautiful,” Jared murmured as he tugged Jensen forwards forcing them both down to the floor, thanking all the Gods he knew that he had the presence of mind to purchase a deep pile carpet for his living room. Jared straddled Jensen, his cock brushing against Jensen’s cock; they both moaned in bliss crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss that threatened to take their breath away.

 

Desire took over and they rolled over and over on the floor, managing by some miracle to miss various pieces of furniture, fighting for dominance but evenly matched neither man won and instead they enjoyed the sensations of firm muscle against firm muscle, awakening hardness against awakening hardness. Hungry mouth sought out hungry mouth, impatient hands explored and caressed as their passion grew and they writhed against one another. Smooth chest touched smooth chest and thighs crashed together as they entwined their legs rolling in the soft pile of the carpet. Their arms wrapped around one another as they pulled the other closer and closer, naked bodies united in intimacy and love. They caressed each other’s nakedness as mouths collided and passion and desire thrummed through their bodies. Hands roamed warm skin restlessly, stroking softly then hard.

 

Jared rolled on top of Jensen stilling their frenetic movements for a moment. He leaned down kissing Jensen softly as he ground his hips against Jensen’s hips. Jared grinned at the whimper of protest from Jensen as he released his mouth. Swiping his tongue along Jensen’s jaw line, Jared traced a path up Jensen’s neck towards his ear. Jensen stretched his neck turning his head to one side again encouraging Jared to mark him. Jared complied with a small grin biting and sucking at a previous mark he had made knowing it would bruise. He lapped at the mark gently licking at sweat droplets gathered on Jensen’s skin getting pleasure from the mix of taste exploding across his tongue – Jensen and salt. Reaching Jensen's ear, Jared whirled his tongue around the outside making Jensen squirm under him. He then started to trail his tongue back down Jensen's neck towards his shoulder lapping and licking at the glistening sweat. Jensen arched his back as Jared bit down and sucked on the bony shoulder marking Jensen as his again. Jared licked soothingly at the reddening skin. 

 

Jared shifted slightly pulling Jensen back towards his lips. The kiss was long, hard and passionate as they thrust against each other. Jared drew back from the kiss giving Jensen a wicked grin. Ducking down, he started to slowly and sensually trace a path down Jensen's body his tongue flicking at the warm skin. He ran the tip of his tongue along each one of Jensen's ribs delighting at the small sounds of pleasure coming from the other man. Jensen arched his back off the floor again as Jared swept his tongue over one erect nipple. Finished with one nipple Jared moved to the other caressing it with the tip of his tongue. Jensen chanted his name over and over running his hands down Jared’s back stroking in small circles across the sweat soaked skin. 

 

Jared explored, his tongue neglecting no part of Jensen’s skin, lapping and licking at the moistness as he continued to trace a wet path down the lean muscular body. Jensen moaned spreading his legs wide in invitation. Jared nipped at Jensen’s spread thighs before licking at the marks he had made with his teeth. Jensen groaned loudly, curling his hands into fists, as Jared took his cock into his warm mouth. Jared licked and sucked running the tip of his tongue along the leaking slit. Jensen moaned running his hands through Jared’s hair, down his neck and over his shoulder blades massaging the strong muscles as Jared moved his mouth up and down on his cock. Jensen couldn’t help himself – he thrust his hips upwards his cock filling Jared’s mouth as his silky hardness was sucked hungrily.

 

Jensen whimpered as Jared released his cock. Jared smiled up at Jensen waggling his eye brows seductively. Pushing Jensen's legs slightly wider, Jared ducked his head down licking at Jensen's balls taking each one into his mouth sucking gently. Jensen groaned laying his head back against the floor his eyes closed as he continued to caress Jared's shoulders and upper back. 

 

Jared licked his way up the underside of Jensen's cock feeling the hard flesh quiver against his tongue. Reaching down, Jared squeezed the base of his own cock not wanting to come just yet. Orgasm held back, Jared returned his attentions to Jensen taking his cock into his mouth sucking hard while at the same time fondling Jensen’s balls rubbing them between strong fingers. He pressed a knuckle into the soft skin behind massaging gently in small circles. Jensen moaned his name arching his back and holding onto Jared’s shoulders. 

 

"No," he whispered dragging Jared back up his body. He kissed Jared tasting himself on his own tongue. Drawing back, he rolled them so they were facing one another. Jared looked at him confused. "Want us to come together..... like this," Jensen flushed slightly as he ran his hand down Jared's face. 

 

Jared smiled at him before leaning forward and capturing Jensen's lips in a kiss. He lowered his hand between them and took Jensen's cock in his hand squeezing gently moving his hand up and down the hard length. Jensen moaned and dropped a hand taking hold of Jared’s cock, stroking at the hardness.

 

They thrust and jerked against each other as they again took up the exploration of one another's body with their free hands. Kissing almost lazily they allowed themselves to descend into the sensual feelings as they touched and caressed slowly rocking their hips taking pleasure in the heat and friction of the new unfamiliar sensations as their cocks glided together. Gradually they began to speed up their rhythm grinding desperately against one another thrusting harder and harder as they strived to bring each other closer and closer towards the heights of passion and fulfilment. 

 

 

Jared groaned as Jensen nipped and sucked at his skin and at the same time squeezing his cock hard and then gently in his hand. Without warning, Jensen ran a finger across his slit and Jared lost it as every muscle in his body tensed; Jared arched his back slightly revelling in the feeling of the tingling sensation surging from his toes, up along his legs to every inch of his spine. Jared grit his teeth and let himself spiral and fall towards his climax. Squeezing his eyes closed against the pounding sensations running through his whole body, Jared came with a shout of Jensen’s name on his tongue, his cock shooting his release between their sweat dampened bodies. His orgasm took control of his shaking body and his cock pumped come all over them. Jared continued to rub against Jensen desperate to maintain their connection, prolong the moment and bring Jensen off. Covering Jensen’s mouth with his own, Jared kissed him hard, possessively. 

 

 

Jensen was slowly losing his tenuous control as he writhed desperately against Jared moaning into his mouth. His cock ached for release and he matched Jared’s frantic movements with eager, almost desperate, thrusts. Jared dropped his hand massaging his balls hard. Jensen whimpered tilting his head backwards, eyes closed tight as he raced towards his climax. Jared nipped at Jensen’s exposed Adam’s apple and Jensen let go, the sensation of Jared’s teeth on his heated skin pushing him over the edge. Jensen tumbled towards his orgasm with a half sob, half cry, his hands holding onto Jared tightly, fingers almost making marks in the tanned skin. Jensen pressed against Jared’s nakedness as his throbbing cock exploded spurting his seed, hot and slick, between their bodies mixing with Jared’s release covering their bellies, thighs and hips. Jensen mumbled unintelligible words as he rutted against Jared, his cock still spurting come between their sticky bodies.

 

 

They continued to rock against each other savouring the last moments of ecstasy and intimacy, their bodies quivering and tingling with the heightened sensitivity and the sizzling electricity generated by their lovemaking. They moaned in unison milking the last bit of the other’s release. Finally spent and cocks rapidly softening, they reluctantly pulled apart panting hard and trying to catch their breaths.

 

 

Jared recovered first and grabbing for his bathrobe gently cleaned them up. Jensen smiled, almost shyly, at him and Jared leaned forwards kissing him softly. Dragging himself to his feet, Jared offered Jensen a hand. Jensen smiled again letting Jared haul him to his feet and into a tight embrace. “Bed?” Jared whispered in his ear.

 

 

Jensen grinned mischievously. “You up for round two?” he smirked rubbing his groin against Jared’s groin smirking again when he felt Jared’s cock twitch in interest.

 

 

“Oh yeah,” Jared breathed huskily. “And three…. and four.” He grabbed Jensen’s hand dragging him towards the bedroom. 

 

Four months later…………….

 

 

Naked Jensen shivered in the early morning chill but couldn’t be bothered with a robe. Instead he stared out of the window into the distance. The inky blue blackness of night was turning a reddish orange colour as morning dawned over the sleeping city. Early morning mist swept over the sidewalk enveloping everything in its path. Jensen thought there was something strangely beautiful about the wispy haze slinking across the concrete its swirling tendrils touching and caressing the silent city leaving a cool dampness in its wake. 

 

 

Jensen closed his eyes and smiled. This was his home, the one he had made with Jared. Two days after their first weekend together, he had moved into Jared’s medium-sized apartment. The apartment boasted a large master bedroom with en-suite bathroom, a tiny guest bedroom, a small kitchen-dining room, a master bath and a really small study where Jared worked on his articles. Jensen thought the living room was the best feature though - medium sized and airy with French doors leading out to a small balcony at one end. The balcony looked out over the street and to the small park beyond. The room itself, like the rest of the apartment, had a comfortable and lived in atmosphere. Mismatched furniture and a large battered couch complete with Jared’s childhood teddy bear all added to the overall ambience. Shelves along one wall held their jumble of cds, dvds, books, photographs and ornaments. A state of the art sound system and tv dominated one corner of the room. The whole apartment was nothing like his aunt’s austere home and Jensen loved it. And despite it being near the centre of the city, it was somehow peaceful and calm, just what Jensen needed after the last four months of hard work and constant training.

 

 

But the hard work and all the training had paid off; Jensen was now the current US champion and in three weeks would be defending his Olympic title in Vancouver. And Jared had been at his side every step of the way, their love for each other deepening and growing stronger with every second, minute and hour they spent together. Jensen smiled to himself. All the pieces of their separate lives seemed to fit together so easily and they had made the apartment their home, locking themselves away from the outside world and his Aunt Victoria’s disapproval of their relationship. His aunt had even managed to ruin his medal ceremony refusing to let Jared anywhere near the official area for skaters and their supporters. He’d been angry but Jared had calmed him with kisses, warm hugs and promises of things to come and taken a place as close to the front of the crowd cheering and whistling the loudest when the gold medal had been placed around his neck.

 

 

Jensen sighed as he leaned against the window frame idly tracing his finger up and down the condensation on the glass, losing himself in his thoughts. He couldn’t understand why his Aunt Victoria hated his relationship with Jared; she took every opportunity to criticise Jared, his past life, his current life, his job at the newspaper, everything Jared did was wrong in her eyes. Even getting a hard sought-after place on the newspaper’s team covering the Olympics had been wrong in her eyes. Jared had worked hard, deserved his place and it was not as if they would be seeing each other much during the Games with Jared hard at work reporting on the downhill skiing and staying in a local hotel with the newspaper team, and Jensen competing and staying in the Olympic Village with the US team. 

 

 

 

 

Jensen blew out a frustrated breath. He was having a hard time keeping his temper, fed up with the constant stream of insults. Jared, for this part, ignored Victoria and told Jensen it didn’t matter. But Jensen knew better, knew that her insults stung and hurt Jared deeply. His kind, gentle and fun loving Jared who never hurt anyone. Jensen loved Jared so much it hurt, knew Jared felt the same about him, and he just wanted his aunt to like Jared, to acknowledge they had chosen each other. For the last few months, Jensen seemed to veer from guilt at taking control of his life to anger at his aunt and her petty jealousy, and then back again. The mix of emotions, combined with a gruelling training schedule designed, Jensen was convinced, by Victoria to take him away from Jared had drained him leaving him feeling tired and weary. His only constant was Jared. Jared who loved him for the man Jensen was, not his skating or the medals and trophies. Just Jensen Ackles.

 

 

A low murmur from the king-size bed made Jensen turn and he grinned, his melancholy vanishing at the sight of his beautiful Jared in their bed. Still asleep Jared shifted onto his side as he stretched slightly with another murmur. The light from the window played across Jared’s features softening and muting the sharp angles making him look almost innocent and vulnerable in sleep. Jensen could just about make out the curves of his muscled body through the sheets and could feel his body responding at the thought. Thoughts of the previous night tumbled into Jensen’s mind and he smiled again. Memories of making love all night long, memories of giving himself completely to Jared. Jensen had curled his legs around Jared’s back as his lover had pushed into his body taking them both to new heights of ecstasy and fulfilment. Jensen grinned idly wondering what his aunt would have said if she knew Jared, at his insistence, had worn the US gold medal around his neck as he pumped his cock in and out of his body.

 

 

Jensen snorted. His skating had never really been about gold medals and trophies but had found himself carried along by his aunt’s ambition for him. Deep down, Jensen knew he was living the dream and life she had stolen from her when she had been injured, and until recently had stubbornly closed his eyes to the reality. Jensen had just wanted to skate, nothing else had mattered to him but now things were different. Jensen still wanted to skate but the other things he had secretly craved and pushed to the back of his mind now were just as important to him. He wanted Jared and a life together. His thoughts had turned to retirement on more than one occasion in the last year; Jensen knew it was inevitable as he wasn’t getting any younger, but also knew his aunt was purposely ignoring the fact driven by his success and the medals and trophies. His aunt had always taken possession of his medals placing them in her cabinet to bring out on occasion and show off to people she considered important. But this time, Jensen had kept the medal, much to her horror and fury, and last night he had given it to Jared as a gift. The medal meant nothing to Jensen. But Jared…. well Jared was his gold, his whole world.

 

 

Jensen started slightly when warm arms and the comforter were wrapped around his body. Jensen pushed back into Jared’s heat, grateful. “Hey beautiful,” Jared nuzzled at Jensen’s neck, happy in the thought that he got to have this every morning. 

 

 

“Hey back,” Jensen turned in Jared’s arms snuggling into the warmth burying his head against Jared’s shoulder. 

 

 

“You’ll get cold,” Jared chastised.

 

“Not now,” Jensen answered with a smirk burrowing even further into Jared’s body heat. 

 

 

“What are you doing up so early anyway? No training this weekend and three whole days,” Jared smiled stroking a hand through Jensen’s unruly first-thing-in-the-morning hair. “Just you. Me. And our bed.”

 

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Jensen admitted softly.

 

 

“You should have woken me up,” Jared said kissing the top of Jensen’s head. “I’m sure I coulda come up with something to do.”

 

 

Jensen chuckled looking up at Jared. “Even Olympic athletes have their limits,” he teased with a smile.

 

 

“Lightweight,” Jared teased back.

 

 

“Can we ride the carousel?” Jensen asked without thinking. He blushed knowing the request probably sounded stupid. 

 

 

Jared chuckled. “At five in the morning,” he said. “I kinda figure the horses might be asleep.” 

 

 

Jensen laughed. “Yeah I guess.”

 

 

“But today I plan to take you out to our favourite restaurant and hold your hand under the table. So how about after lunch, we ride the carousel?” Jared suggested with a smile.

 

 

“Yeah,” Jensen pulled back slightly.

 

 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “Might even share my dessert with you.”

 

 

Jensen snorted. “Now I know you love me.” He fingered the gold medal still hanging around Jared’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered staring up at Jared. “So much. You mean everything to me…. more than any medal and all that crap….. you changed my life in one afternoon. Made my life mean something. You’re my whole world and …. and so much more. Is….is that stupid?”

 

 

Jared couldn’t help blushing. The truth and simple honesty of the words seemed to shout at him and he smiled. “No it’s not stupid,” Jared leaned down kissing Jensen. “I love you too Jensen.” Jared brushed a finger over the medals. “Thank you for this,” he kissed Jensen again. “But you shoulda given it to your aunt. She expected to add it to the collection.”

 

 

“I wanted you to have the medal and Aunt Victoria shouldn’t assume that my medals are hers to display in her …. her stupid cabinet,” Jensen replied, not able to keep the hint of bitterness out of his voice. “I worked hard for them. I won them. I can give them to who I want. And I want you to have this one.”

 

 

“Jensen,” Jared soothed. “I want it. I do. OK?”

 

 

Jensen gave a shaky nod, his anger disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. “And anyway it’s just a medal.”

 

 

“Not,” Jared shook his head. “It’s a gift from you.” He smirked as Jensen rolled his eyes.

 

 

Jensen caught hold of Jared’s left hand resting their palms together between their bodies. “This gold,” he kissed Jared’s ring finger. “The gold you gave me is so much more important than all the medals and trophies.”

 

 

“Yeah?” Jared mimicked the kiss to Jensen’s ring finger.

 

 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded clinking their matching gold wedding bands together. Not telling anyone, even Jensen’s Aunt Abby, they had married in a simple ceremony the day after Jensen’s medal win escaping back to their apartment to spend a few precious days together, their honeymoon, away from training and Jared’s work. Cell phones switched off, telephone unplugged and door bolted, they were both determined to spend the time together with no interruptions and so far they had been successful, having planned it to coincide with a particularly busy few days for Jensen’s Aunt Victoria knowing she would be totally wrapped up in planning for the Olympic trip, its associated press and personal appearances as well as attending a small pre-Olympic conference. 

 

 

“She’s probably gonna have a pink fit or something,” Jared said quietly voicing the elephant in the room. Victoria Ackles was going to hate they were married, and both men knew it. 

 

 

Jensen snorted. “Probably.” He sighed leaning his head against Jared’s shoulder. “Why can’t she see we love each other? That it’s not some fling?”

 

 

“I don’t know,” Jared shook his head. 

 

 

“I want her to love you like I do,” Jensen said looking up at Jared. “Or at least like you…. make an attempt to get to know you.”

 

 

“I know,” Jared whispered. “I’m sorry you fight because of me.”

 

 

Jensen ran his fingers down Jared’s face. “It’s not just because of you…. we’ve always fought and stuff and I usually ended up backing down and doing what she wanted….. I just wanted to skate,” he shrugged. “And it was easier somehow…. it made her happy. But just lately when I wanna do something different… change the music or the routine she just shouts and blames you for everything…. and it’s just wrong. It’s not your fault.”

 

 

“It’s OK,” Jared stole a soft kiss. “We love each other and that’s the most important thing.”

 

 

“Yeah I know,” Jensen murmured. He gave Jared a half smile and opened his mouth to protest some more.

 

Jared silenced Jensen’s protests with another kiss knowing that his next suggestion was probably going to elicit an angry response. He pulled back smiling. “Let’s not tell anyone for a little while that we’re married,” Jared suggested carefully waiting for the reaction, eyes half closed. “Let’s just be married to each other. Just our secret.” Jared wasn’t disappointed.

 

 

“What?” Jensen said, his voice rising. Jensen narrowed his eyes slightly. He loved Jared and wanted to shout his happiness from the rooftops but had a sneaking suspicion that Jared was, for some reason, trying to protect him from his aunt’s wrath probably sensing Victoria would make Jensen’s life even more difficult. It was true, she would but Jensen still bristled slightly at the intimation he couldn’t handle the pressure of his life. “Why?”

 

 

Jared shrugged. “No reason really,” he blushed. “Just thought it would be kinda romantic.”

 

 

“Bullshit,” Jensen pulled back from Jared’s embrace angrily. “You don’t have to damn well protect me,” he snapped. “I’m not made of glass…. or something. I can handle my aunt and anything she throws at me.”

 

 

“I know,” Jared shrugged again. “But she’s been driving you like a martinet since we got together. I know the Olympics is coming up and you have to …. to train hard but I think she’s gone a little crazy and marrying me will… will be like a red rag to a bull. You know it. I know it. And I’ve seen you after one of her marathon training sessions … you’re so damn tired you can hardly stand up… and I hate it. Hate seeing her work you into the ground …. and she’s not just doing it because of the Olympics… I could kinda understand that…. but half the reason is because you love me.” Tears sprang to his eyes and Jared sniffed. “I hate it,” he mumbled. 

 

 

“It’s not your fault,” Jensen stroked a hand down Jared’s face wiping at the tears. 

 

 

“I feel like it is,” Jared sniffed again leaning into Jensen’s touch. 

 

 

“I know but it isn’t,” Jensen soothed. “She’s …. she’s just… just…”

 

 

“Jealous,” Jared interrupted wrapping Jensen back into his embrace and the comforter again, pulling him close. 

 

 

Jensen sighed in defeat snuggling back into Jared’s arms. Jared was right and they both knew it; Jensen just didn’t want to admit it out loud. He blew out a breath. “Yeah,” he reluctantly agreed with a small nod. “But she’ll come round…. I know she will,” Jensen clutched at straws, desperately wanting to believe his aunt would learn to respect their relationship. Would eventually love Jared as much as he did. Jensen wouldn’t give up the small glimmer of hope deep within him that one day they could be a family – him, Jared and both his aunts.

 

 

“Hell will freeze over first,” Jared said gently, not wanting to hurt Jensen. “She hates me Jensen. I don’t know why…. I’ve tried so hard.”

 

 

“I know you have,” Jensen clung onto Jared. “Nobody could have tried harder than you.”

 

“She just hates me,” Jared whispered. “Hates that I take you away from skating…. away from her.”

 

 

“But you don’t,” Jensen retorted stubbornly. “You’re great and so patient and stuff… what with the crazy training schedule she has me on. I still train the same and just as hard….”

 

 

“Harder,” Jared interrupted.

 

 

“I just go home with you instead of her,” Jensen finished.

 

 

“I think that might be the problem,” Jared murmured. “May be we just need to give her more time to get used to the idea of us… you know together.”

 

 

“She’s had four months, five days and several hours to get used to the idea,” Jensen argued. 

 

 

Jared smirked. “You’ve been counting,” he teased.

 

 

Jensen blushed. “May be.”

 

 

Jared pulled Jensen closer. “She’s had you all to herself for so long… it’s gonna take time.”

 

 

Jensen sighed. “I’m sorry.”

 

 

“What for?” Jared asked. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

 

 

Jensen shrugged. “For my aunt…..for the way she treats you,” Jensen bit at his lip; this was all his fault and he couldn’t help feeling guilty for the hurt Jared suffered at the hands of his aunt and her petty jealousy. “She wasn’t always like…. well mean.” He shook his head in frustration. “I don’t know why she’s being so bitchy. And I’m so sorry.”

 

 

“Don’t. It’s not your fault,” Jared enunciated each word carefully. 

 

 

“But,” Jensen bit at his lower lip again. 

 

 

Jared put his fingers over Jensen’s lips silencing him. “You just told me nothing was my fault… well it isn’t yours either. I love you… and nothing will ever take me away from you. Nothing…. not your aunt…. nothing. OK?”

 

 

“OK,” Jensen nodded. 

 

 

“So…. we’ll not tell anyone for a while,” Jared pressed home his advantage gently. 

 

 

“But I wanna wear your ring,” Jensen pouted. “When I skate at the Olympics.”

 

 

“You can…. around your neck close to your heart… just like I’ll be doing,” Jared persisted.

 

 

“Sap,” Jensen accused with a small smile. 

 

 

“So what do you say?” Jared asked. “I promise we’ll tell everyone after you win the gold medal.”

 

 

“I might not win,” Jensen mumbled. 

 

 

“Yes you will,” Jared said determined. “I know you will.” He nudged Jensen. “Our secret? OK?”

 

 

Jensen stared up at Jared for a moment. He gave small nod. “I guess,” Jensen agreed reluctantly.

 

 

“Then we’ll have a big party… one your Auntie Abby will love,” Jared suggested.

 

 

“So we’ll all be naked then,” Jensen quipped.

 

 

Jared snorted. “Hey. You’re my husband now…. so I’m the only one seeing you naked,” he whispered. 

 

 

“Possessive much?” Jensen accused with a smile.

 

 

Jared ignored the comment. “And talking of naked,” he pulled the blanket from around Jensen nipping at his skin. “This is our honeymoon.”

 

 

“I’m gonna take you on a proper honeymoon after the Olympics if you can get the time off from work,” Jensen interrupted. “Somewhere warm…. or cold…. wherever you want…. as long as it’s just you and me.”

 

 

“I like the sound of that and I’ve got plenty of leave saved up,” Jared smiled. He cocked his head to one side. “Now where was I? Oh yeah… on my honeymoon with my gorgeous and very sexy husband.”

 

 

“Jared,” Jensen protested blushing.

 

 

“Sssshhhhh,” Jared said. “We have three more days of just …. well just us and being naked,” he lowered his voice slightly, husky. “And hard…. and sweaty… and then hard all over again.” Jared waggled his eyebrows at Jensen grinning. “We may never leave our bed.”

 

 

Jensen giggled pulling Jared towards the bed. “I’m so gonna love being married to you because you have the best ideas.”

 

TBC


	2. Building Ice Castles

A week later ……………

 

 

Faster and faster, Jensen skated around the rink, his back to the barrier; his body slightly crouched as he pushed down into the ice, his leg muscles straining with the effort as he picked up speed. Another argument with his aunt had left Jensen feeling angry, his temper pulsing through his body making him skate faster and faster. In his ears, the only sound echoing was the slashing noise of his blades skimming across the ice and his harsh raspy breathing. His whole body ached and he was exhausted but Jensen pushed himself on and on as he circled the rink. The feelings were familiar, almost welcome – the solidity of the ice beneath his feet, the pounding of his heart and the straining sensation of all his muscles as he sped and leapt over the hard cold surface. 

 

 

Since his win at the US Championships his aunt had increased his training routine even more with the explanation that he needed to keep on top of his game to please his sponsors who expected him to win at the Olympics and the next in four years. But deep in his heart, Jensen knew this was his last Olympics, knew that he wanted to retire while he was still at the top, not able to bear the thought of becoming just another faded champion. Youth wasn’t on his side and Jensen wanted so much more out of his life than a constant and gruelling training schedule. He wanted to spend time with Jared, wanted to do things he had missed out on while he had been training. If his other aunt had taught him anything – it was that life was for living and Jensen was ready, at long last, to live his and with Jared at his side. Jared supported his decision on retirement; Jensen just hadn’t plucked up the courage to tell his aunt. Jensen glanced down at his watch – Jared would be here soon to give him a ride home. Thoughts of Jared lightened his mood and Jensen grinned looking forward to an evening spent alone with his husband before flying out to Vancouver in a few days time. 

 

 

Jensen skated on trying to drown his black mood with thoughts of Jared but the argument with his aunt still rung in his ears. His aunt had been in a particularly bad mood and they had fought over Jensen’s choice of music for his free programme. He was used to the quarrels, what he couldn’t get used to was his aunt’s attitude when he wouldn’t back down. She became nasty and cruel, her words seemingly designed to hurt him. She knew his weak point, Jared, and she used it against him time and time again. This morning it had taken all of his willpower and biting down on his bottom lip until it bled not to shout that he was married to Jared, that he was retiring, that today he hated her and never wanted to see her again. But instead Jensen skated. Skated and drove himself hard despite the weariness he felt deep within his body. Now the words seemed so childish to his ears and the guilt curled in his stomach knowing his aunt was upset with him yet again. Jensen sighed but was determined to dance to the piece of music he had chosen – it was important to him and he was now working hard on the routine while his aunt sulked in the changing rooms.

 

 

Skating was his escape, made him forget everything. His weariness, his aunt and their arguments, even his excitement at defending his title, everything. It was just him and the strength of the ice under his feet. Jensen closed his eyes briefly and let himself drift, free skating across the ice letting his feet and body take him along confident in the knowledge he wouldn’t crash into anything – he knew the rink like the back of his hand instinctively knowing when to turn and where the edge of the rink was. Gliding across the ice soothed him and Jensen breathed in the familiar odours of the ice rink – melted water and the rubber of the special flooring designed to protect the sharp blades of the skates. 

 

 

Jensen could feel himself gradually calming and he opened his eyes smiling to himself. He skated a figure of eight before launching himself into a split jump high over the ice, the fingers of each hand easily touching the tip of each boot. Landing perfectly, Jensen glided to the centre of the ice and leapt from one foot to the other throwing himself into a classic camel spin, his back leg high above his hip, his arms parallel to his leg. He could hear his aunt’s voice in his head telling him that his lines were lazy and that of a beginner and Jensen unconsciously straightened his leg lifting it higher as he rotated around and around. Aunt Victoria’s voice reverberated in his mind snapping instructions as he shifted into a crouching spin, his body tucked in tight and then straightening into a Biellman spin, his free leg extended up above his head from behind his fingers holding onto the blade of his left skate as he revolved on his right foot. Another half circle of the rink and back into a camel spin; Jensen could feel the cold metallic weight of his wedding band against his chest and his aunt’s voice faded as he let his mind drift to thoughts of Jared and their love for each other. He smiled. Coming to a stop Jensen counted to ten before resuming his camel spin, this time his hand clutching his ring through his sweater. Solitary clapping made Jensen look up and he grinned straightening up and skating towards his husband. “Hey,” he said hopping effortlessly from the ice onto the rubber matting. “You’re early.” Grabbing his protectors, he put them onto his blades.

 

 

“I can go and come back,” Jared teased with a grin. Jensen shook his head pulling Jared close snuggling into his arms. “I’ll take that as a no then,” Jared laughed.

 

 

Jensen pulled back and looked up at Jared. “Missed you,” he said.

 

 

“You only saw me six hours ago when you took advantage of me in the shower,” Jared accused with a smile.

 

 

Jensen snorted. “Didn’t hear you complaining. And anyway I’m a newly wed I’m allowed to ravage my sexy husband.” He stole a quick kiss before snuggling back into Jared’s embrace. “I love you,” he whispered against Jared’s chest.

 

 

Jared frowned worried. Jensen looked pale and exhausted, dark circles around his eyes. He tightened his grip on Jensen, the doubts he had harboured for days that his husband wouldn’t actually make it to Olympics growing. Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s head not able to help silently cursing Victoria idly wondering if she actually realised just how tired Jensen really was. Jared shook his head in frustration. “I love you too,” he whispered. “Time to go home?”

 

 

Jensen nodded against his chest. “Kinda tired,” he admitted.

 

 

“So I guess sex on the ice is outta the question?” Jared quipped.

 

 

Jensen snorted again. “You’re determined to get your ass…. our asses stuck to the ice,” he drew back poking Jared in the chest. 

 

 

“Just trying to keep things interesting,” he waggled his eyebrows giving a un-Jared like giggle.

 

 

“Rain check?” Jensen cocked his head to one side. “I just wanna spend the evening with you on our couch.”

 

 

“My perfect kind of evening,” Jared leaned down kissing Jensen softly. He released Jensen’s lips with a smile. “Chinese and a movie?” he suggested knowing Chinese was Jensen’s favourite.

 

 

“Are you trying to ruin his chances at winning a medal?” Victoria snapped before Jensen could answer. Both men turned to face an angry Victoria. “Jensen is in training…. he shouldn’t be eating that disgusting cheap type of food.” 

 

 

“Aunt Victoria,” Jensen protested. “Please.”

 

 

“Don’t you Aunt Victoria me,” Victoria barked as she moved towards them. “You know the rules when you’re in training.”

 

 

Jensen hated the way his aunt talked down to Jared criticising him at every opportunity and Jensen was tired of it. He could feel his anger bubbling up inside him again and he bit down on his tongue and clenched one hand into a fist in an effort to keep calm. But the fury deep inside him was determined and Jensen could feel his tenuous hold on his temper faltering. “How can I forget the rules,” he managed to force out through his gritted teeth.

 

 

“Well it would seem necessary for me to keep reminding you of them,” Victoria said sharply. She noticed the red bruising mark on Jensen’s neck and her resentment grew. 

 

 

Jared stepped closer to Jensen; he could almost feel the anger and tension radiating from the other man and he grasped Jensen’s hand squeezing trying to offer some form of comfort and support. “I didn’t think… it was my fault,” Jared apologised. “We’ll get something else.”

 

 

Victoria glared at Jared sweeping her eyes up and down his body wrinkling her nose in distaste before dismissing him and turning her attention back towards Jensen. “We have two more hours of training,” she said. “Your leg lines are atrocious. I’ve seen better on a beginner. And that split jump was sloppy.”

 

 

“My leg lines are just fine,” Jensen snapped. “And so are my jumps….. and you damn well know it.”

 

 

“Don’t use that tone on me young man,” Victoria admonished. “If you want to win a gold medal, you’ll work on them,” Victoria said. “You’re getting lazy,” she glared at Jared. “You need to get back your discipline… concentrate on your skating…. and only your skating. You used to work much harder. You were dedicated and committed but you’ve changed…. and not for the better,” she said the insinuation in her words coming through loud and clear – she blamed Jared. 

 

 

Something snapped in Jensen and his temper boiled over as the real meaning of Victoria’s words sunk in. He pulled out of Jared’s grip. “That’s it…. I’ve had enough. Don’t you dare….. don’t you dare speak about Jared like that. He’s done nothing wrong…. nothing. Unless you count loving me.” Jensen took a step towards his aunt. “Why can’t you see that I love him? Love him so much it hurts. Why can’t you see he loves me? That we love each other?”

 

 

Victoria shook her head narrowing her eyes at Jared. “It’s just a fling,” she accused but in her heart Victoria knew she was wrong, could see the love shining in both young men’s eyes and she hated it, was jealous of it. The bitterness deep inside rose up threatening to choke her.

 

 

Jensen shook his head. “No it’s not. We love each other and we’re in it for the long run.” He grabbed for Jared’s hand, holding on tight. He glanced at Jared and smiled. 

 

 

Victoria looked down at their entwined hands and scowled ignoring Jensen’s words. “He’s ruining your chances of a medal,” she said. “With his stupidity…. he takes you away from training for days on end…. and then has ridiculous notions that Chinese is a suitable meal. Training athletes and especially Olympic athletes do not eat Chinese food or any such similar rubbish so close to a competition.” Victoria glared at Jared again. “If he loved you, he would know that.”

 

 

“I do love Jensen… very much,” Jared said softly. “I said I was sorry…. it was a stupid mistake. I only want the best for Jensen. And definitely have no intention of ruining his chances of a gold medal.”

 

 

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Victoria said unforgiving. 

 

 

“Stop it,” Jensen snapped. “Jared said he was sorry…. not that he had to be. He was doing something nice for me because I love Chinese,” he said defiantly. 

 

 

“You should know better,” Victoria said. “You used to know better.”

 

 

“Yes I should… but it’s not Jared’s fault. And he doesn’t deserve all your crap…. just because he loves me and you’re jealous.”

 

 

“I certainly am not,” Victoria interrupted but she could hear the lie in her own voice. 

 

 

Jared tightened his grip on Jensen’s hand. “Jensen,” he said as calmly as he could deciding it wouldn’t do any good for him to lose his temper as well sensing that the situation was escalating out of control. “It’s OK.”

 

 

“No it’s not,” Jensen responded angrily. “It’ll never be OK for her to talk to you like she does.” 

 

 

“Jensen. Let it go,” Jared persuaded. 

 

 

“No I will not let it go,” Jensen said determined. “She’s the only one ruining my chance at a gold medal… not you.”

 

 

“I am not,” Victoria defended. “I only want the best for you. I always have.”

 

 

“Do you? Your crazy assed schedule has me so tired, I’m not sure I’ll even make it to Vancouver,” Jensen said. 

 

 

“I want you to win the gold medal. You deserve to win but you have to work hard,” Victoria argued. “You know that or you used to before he came along,” she stabbed a finger at Jared. “You’re acting like a two dollar whore spreading your legs for him. Look at your neck… it’s disgusting. And when he’s had what he wants and gets bored, he’ll just toss you to one side. I’m surprised it’s lasted this long.” Her resentment of Jared and bitterness at their obvious love for one another consumed her and deep down Victoria knew she was being cruel and unfair to both men but she couldn’t seem to stop the venomous words falling from her mouth. Guilt and shame curled in her stomach at her harsh and untrue words but Victoria hardened her heart - Jensen needed to concentrate on his skating, not be distracted by misplaced feelings of love.

 

 

Jensen stared at his aunt for a moment, a numbing shock washing over him filling him with a grief that threatened to overwhelm him. Her words echoed in his head and his body trembled; Jensen could feel the tears forming behind his eyes and he blinked trying to keep them at bay, keep them from falling. “I can’t believe you said that,” he managed to force out. “A two dollar whore… is that what you really think of me?”

 

 

Victoria turned away from Jensen’s disbelieving stare and she knew, in her heart, that she had gone too far. “You need to concentrate on your skating,” she muttered.

 

 

Jared had finally had enough. He pulled Jensen close. “I think this has gone far enough,” he said as calmly as he could. 

 

 

“This has nothing to do with you,” Victoria snapped glaring at Jared. 

 

 

“Yes it damn well does,” Jared snapped back. “How can you call someone you love a whore? I don’t understand….. Jensen and I love each other. You’re so wrong about us…. about me.”

 

 

Victoria sniffed ignoring Jared once again. He was right, she knew it, but hell would freeze over before she admitted it to them, to herself. Victoria turned her attention back to Jensen deciding that her nephew needed an ultimatum. She was still supremely confident – Jensen’s skating career had always won in the past. “You have to chose young man. A gold medal or him?” she nodded towards Jared.

 

 

Jared went to say something but was stopped by Jensen’s hand on his chest. “It’s OK,” Jensen mouthed. Jared bit at his lip but gave a small nod sensing what Jensen was about to do. Jensen nodded back before turning towards his aunt. He let go of Jared’s hand fumbling with the gold chain around his neck. “This,” he leaned forwards slightly as he slipped the gold wedding band off the chain and onto his ring finger. He waggled the finger under his aunt’s nose. “Says I choose Jared. And I’ll choose him over everything…. and everyone….. every damn time.” 

 

 

Victoria stared at Jensen’s ring finger in horror. “What?”

 

 

Jensen jutted out his jaw defiantly. “We’re married. And it’s not just some fling and I’m not the cheap whore you think I am. It’s forever.” 

 

 

“That is just ridiculous,” Victoria stuttered. “You’re risking everything we have worked so hard for over the years.”

 

 

“I can have both…. Jared and my skating,” Jensen said determined. 

 

 

“No you can’t and you’re risking losing the gold medal,” Victoria said harshly.

 

 

“Is that all you care about?” Jensen asked angrily.

 

 

“You used to once,” Victoria rejoined heatedly.

 

 

Jensen shook his head slowly. The tears that had been threatening surfaced filling his eyes. One tear trickled down his face followed by a second and a third. “You’ve known me my whole life… but you don’t really know me at all,” he said softly. “And I’m done with this. Done with you. You wanted me to choose…. I have. Don’t come to Vancouver. I don’t want you there,” he whispered scrubbing at his face. “I…. we don’t want you there.” Jensen turned and stormed towards the changing rooms.

 

 

Jared swallowed hard forcing his own tears back. “Happy now?” he asked Victoria who just stared at him, shock evident on her face. Jared had so many things he wanted to say to the woman but not one came to mind and when he really thought about it, the only thing important to him was Jensen. Jared shook his head again and turned away from Victoria jogging after Jensen. As he jogged, he removed his own ring from the chain around his neck placing it onto his ring finger. Jared ran into Abby half way down the corridor. Even though he was angry, Jared couldn’t help smiling at the woman and her outrageous attire. Today she was dressed in bright blue from head to foot with matching ear-rings, necklaces, bracelets, a silk scarf wrapped around her neck and dark blue knee-length boots. 

 

 

“I just saw Jensen,” Abby said with a frown. “He wouldn’t talk to me and he looked real upset. What the hell is going on? What has Vicky done this time?”

 

 

Jared blew out a calming breath. “I think Jensen just fired Victoria,” he said. 

 

 

“What?” Abby said. She sighed. “I’ve told her time and time again she was risking her relationship with Jensen by behaving like a bitchy ten year old.” 

 

 

Jared looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “This is all my fault.”

 

 

“Oh honey,” Abby stroked a hand down Jared’s face. “This mess is not your fault. Or Jensen’s. Don’t you dare blame yourself,” she huffed out a frustrated breath. “I could quite happily give that sister of mine a swift kick up her ass. Might knock some sense into her thick head.”

 

 

Jared chuckled despite his sadness. “I doubt it …. but thanks Abby. You’ve been great to us both.”

 

 

“Jared. I love Jensen. I love you. You make him so happy. And I want you both to be happy,” Abby hugged Jared. “Even if you didn’t tell me you got married.”

 

 

Jared blushed as he pulled back. “How did you know?” he stuttered.

 

 

Abby smirked. “I am…,” she started to say.

 

“I know… a woman of many talents,” Jared interrupted with a small laugh. 

 

 

“You got it young man,” Abby drew Jared into another hug. 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologised. “We wanted…. wanted to tell you but…. but…..,” Jared stammered.

 

 

Abby patted his back. “It’s OK. I understand. I do,” she soothed. Over Jared’s shoulder, Abby saw her sister stalking towards them. “What the hell have you done now?” Abby shouted as she let go of Jared. 

 

 

“I’ve done nothing,” Victoria replied stubbornly. “Jensen is just being ridiculous and childish.” She scowled at Jared. 

 

 

Abby rolled her eyes at her sister. “And of course you’ve been a grown up,” she accused, sarcasm lacing her tone. “And leave Jared alone. He’s not to blame… and you damn well know it.”

 

 

Victoria glared at Abby pursing her lips. “As I said I’ve done nothing.”

 

 

Jared snorted but his reply was interrupted by a cry from the other end of the corridor. “Jensen,” Jared shouted running along the corridor, Abby and Victoria hot on his heels. Coming to the end of the corridor, Jared looked down to see Jensen sitting at the bottom of the few steps which led down into the changing room area. He was clutching his right ankle, his face deathly white. “Jensen,” Jared rushed to his husband’s side. Kneeling down, he carefully pulled Jensen into a hug. “What happened?”

 

 

“Tripped,” Jensen huffed out. “Oh God it hurts like a bitch,” Jensen whimpered. He couldn’t help trembling, the agony from his ankle roaring up and down his leg; Jensen felt sick and dizzy. “Hurts,” he repeated. 

 

 

“OK. OK,” Jared soothed. “It’s gonna be OK. Do you think it’s broken?”

 

 

“No,” Jensen shook his head. “It doesn’t feel broken. Just throbs like hell.”

 

 

“Let me see,” Victoria started down the steps.

 

 

“No,” Jensen whispered. “I don’t want her here.” Jensen knew it sounded childish and stupid but knew he couldn’t deal with aunt and her attitude right now - he just wanted Jared, nobody else. 

 

 

“Don’t be so childish,” Victoria ignored Jensen’s obvious distress and pain. “I’m sure it’s only a sprain. We’ve been here before and we’ll soon have you up on the ice again. Now don’t be so ridiculous and let me see.” She leaned down over Jensen lightly touching his right leg. 

 

 

Jensen flinched away from Victoria’s touch jarring his ankle. Tears sprung to his eyes at the intensity of the pain. He closed his eyes gritting his teeth and breathing through the pain. “Don’t touch me,” he croaked. “Jared,” he turned into Jared’s warm embrace. 

 

Jared saw red. He knew it wasn’t appropriate, knew he should be concentrating on getting Jensen to the hospital but Jared couldn’t help himself. The months of insults and the hurt he saw in Jensen’s eyes every time his aunt snubbed him boiled over and his temper exploded. Jensen was obviously upset and in pain and Victoria was still ignoring his feelings. “Get her away from us,” Jared appealed looking up at Abby. “Before I do something really really stupid.” He turned back to Jensen as Abby stepped forwards pulling Victoria to her feet and away. 

 

 

“For once in your life, do as you’re told,” Abby dragged Victoria up the steps out of the way. “Let Jared handle this,” Abby said. Victoria glowered at Abby but remained silent, her arms across her chest in defiance. 

 

 

Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear. “I’m gonna take you to the hospital now. Get you checked out. OK?”

 

 

Jensen nodded. “I’m sure it’s just a sprain. It’ll be fine after I put some ice on it. I’ve had much worse,” he lied.

 

 

“Oh no,” Jared shook his head sensing that Jensen wasn’t being entirely truthful. “We’re going to the hospital to make sure everything is OK. No arguments.”

 

 

Jensen pouted slightly but nodded. Ankle injuries went hand in hand with being a skater along with cracked ribs, strains of every muscle he possessed, bruises and ice burns and he was sure it was just a sprain but Jared looked so worried and panicked that Jensen decided to let the younger man win this time around. “OK but only because it’ll stop you nagging me to death.”

 

 

“Damn straight,” Jared said as he got to his feet. “Right let’s get you up,” he offered Jensen both hands. “I don’t want to risk taking the skates off just yet. OK?”

 

 

Jensen nodded. “OK. But so not looking forward to getting the right one off,” he grimaced at the thought.

 

 

Jared gave a sharp nod. “It’ll be fine. I plan on being there to hold your hand. Now can you walk or should I carry you?” he asked, worry still creasing his expression. 

 

 

“No I can manage,” Jensen protested although he wasn’t sure if he would be able to put his weight on his foot at the moment. But stubbornness and determination won over the pain. Accepting Jared’s hands he let himself be hauled to his feet managing to keep his weight off his right ankle and foot balancing on his left despite still wearing his skates. 

 

 

“OK. Let’s take this slow,” Jared said grabbing for Jensen supporting his weight with an arm around his waist. 

 

 

Jensen nodded as he wrapped his arm around Jared; he closed his eyes concentrating all his efforts on keeping off his right foot. He felt sick and dizzy but was determined to do this. He leaned into Jared’s warmth letting his husband half carry him up the steps. 

 

"OK. One step at a time," Jared coached as he supported most of Jensen's weight encouraging him upwards slowly and cautiously. 

 

“One step at a time,” Jensen repeated as he hopped up each step. The adrenalin pumping through his body at the fall suddenly vanished and his legs went jelly-like making Jensen stumble on the top step, his injured foot glancing the floor. The pain shot up his leg and he let out a small cry, his knees starting to buckle.

 

Jared moved instinctively as he felt Jensen falling. Worried that Jensen would take them both to the floor, and without thinking, Jared put one hand under Jensen's knees and the other hand behind his back lifting his husband in one swift movement into his arms. Jensen moaned as the movement jolted his ankle again. “Sorry. Sorry. I’ve got you,” Jared soothed. 

 

“I can do it,” Jensen mumbled in protest. 

 

“May be… but I’m gonna carry you. You wouldn’t let me carry you over the thresh-hold so now I have my chance,” Jared said with a small smile. “And you’re gonna let me. No arguments,” he said determined.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Taking advantage of me is so not cool,” he teased through gritted teeth. “I am so gonna kick your ass…. when my ankle doesn’t hurt like hell.”

 

Jared chuckled as he shifted Jensen’s weight against his own body for balance. “Hold on OK?” he whispered. Jensen nodded wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck, his head against his shoulder. Jensen squeezed his eyes closed in an effort to block out the pain, his aunt’s voice, everything except the sensation of Jared’s strong arms around him. “Move your stuffy stuck up ass outta my way,” Jared snapped at Victoria, no longer bothering to make an effort to be polite.

 

“I was only trying to help,” Victoria defended. 

 

 

“I don’t care,” Jared snarled.

 

 

“Do you need a ride?” Abby asked as she tugged her sister out of Jared’s path again.

 

 

“Thanks Abby. But we’ll be OK. My truck is parked out back,” Jared smiled at Abby. “I’ll give you a call when we’ve seen the doctor. OK?” Jared smiled again. “I’m sorry,” he mouthed making sure Victoria couldn’t see him. 

 

 

Abby returned the smile nodding in understanding. “Come on Vicky. Let’s go home. Jared will call us later.”

 

 

Victoria pulled out of her sister’s grip. “We’re family. We should go to the hospital,” she said stubbornly, following Jared.

 

 

Abby rolled her eyes at her sister’s pig-headed attitude. “Vicky,” Abby protested. “Jared can handle this. Leave them alone for God’s sake.”

 

Jared turned slightly glaring at Victoria. “Don’t bother following us to the hospital,” he interrupted. “You wouldn’t be welcome. And I won’t have you upsetting Jensen any more that you already have. You can think what you like about me. Call me whatever name you want….. I don’t really care. I love Jensen and you’re hurting him but you’re too stupid and arrogant to see it. I know the accident wasn’t your fault. But I don’t want you anywhere near. Stay away. Just let me take care of my husband.” Jared turned his back and marched along the corridor, his precious cargo nestled safely in his arms. “And don’t come to Vancouver,” he shouted over his shoulder. “Like Jensen said we don’t want you there.”

 

 

“You stupid stupid foolish woman,” Abby said softly. She turned and walked away leaving Victoria alone in the dimly lit corridor. 

 

 

 

 

 

Vancouver - twenty minutes before the final free dance…………

 

 

Jared glanced around the packed with people ice arena. Anticipation and excitement seemed to fill the air and Jared grinned just as excited as the rest of the crowd. He bounced up and down humming to himself as he scanned the crowd. Two weeks ago, Jared had thought they wouldn’t even make it to Vancouver but they had and in just under twenty minutes Jensen was due to take to the ice for his free dance. He had been drawn last and Jared had been avidly watching the skaters and had decided no-one touched Jensen’s ability, talent and beauty on the ice although he did admit to himself an element of bias. 

 

 

Jared let his thoughts drift back to the day Jensen had tripped down the steps to the changing rooms. He had been terrified convinced Jensen’s Olympics was over but after a trip to the hospital, a three hour wait and then a barrage of tests and x-rays, the doctor had finally given the diagnosis of a particularly bad and painful sprain telling them that Jensen’s high-sided skate boot had saved him from causing more damage. Relieved, they had returned to their apartment with orders for Jensen to rest, a bucket load of painkillers and anti-inflammatories and his ankle strapped up tightly. And four days later, Jensen had been back on the ice, ankle firmly strapped, but back on the ice and skating as well as ever. They had joined the US team three days later in Vancouver, Jared having persuaded his editor to let him cover the ice skating instead of the skiing. His editor had agreed once Jared had explained the full situation and promised to do his best work and write articles from the perspective of the competing skaters. Even though he said it himself, Jared had written some of his best articles, each one from a different personal perspective of a competing skater. His editor had been ecstatic even promising a pay rise on his return to the States and Jared just knew he would be writing an article from a gold medal winner’s perspective – Jensen was ahead on the leader board. Nothing could stop him from winning – the gold medal was his for the taking. Jared scanned the crowd again. 

 

 

“Hey Jared,” Abby came up behind him.

 

 

Jared turned towards Abby, who today was dressed completely in gold in honour of the occasion. “I see you have no doubts about who is going to win tonight,” he nodded towards her outfit.

 

“Our boy has it in the bag,” Abby grinned as she gave Jared a twirl.

 

 

Jared laughed. Leaning forwards he hugged Abby. “Thanks for being here. It means a lot to us both.”

 

 

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Abby hugged Jared back. “And anyway someone’s gotta lead the cheering. And boy do I have a big mouth.”

 

 

Jared chuckled. “I’m too much of a gentleman to agree with you,” he teased.

 

 

Abby punched him. “How’s he holding up?” she nodded towards Jensen who was taking last minute instructions from his deputy coach, Toby.

 

 

Jared frowned. The newspapers somehow had caught wind of Jensen’s ankle injury and had been busily speculating about his chances of winning the gold medal. Some of the reports had been cruel and unjust, even stating Jensen was past his best. Where Jared had been fit to burst and punch someone, Jensen had calmly taken it all in his stride, pushed himself harder and determinedly skated his way to the top of the leader board. But Jared was still anxious. “His ankle was a bit swollen after the last performance,” Jared worried at his lip. “We did the ice pack thingy and elevated it up on pillows. And it seemed OK this morning in warm up. Although he left out doing any jumps….. said he was saving them up for tonight. And I checked the ankle before he put on his skates. And Toby insisted on the strapping. I thought it looked a bit red but Jensen swears he’s OK.”

 

 

“But?” Abby prompted.

 

 

Jared frowned. “There isn’t a but,” he said. 

 

 

Abby smiled. “Oh honey…. your face gave you away. Of course there’s a but.”

 

 

“May be,” Jared nibbled at his bottom lip with his teeth. “I just worry about him. He’s exhausted and I just know his ankle is bothering him… but he won’t admit it. He’s determined to show all the doubters… and everyone else…. that he’s worth the gold medal.”

 

 

“He sure has a stubborn streak…. probably gets that from his father…. boy was my brother a stubborn son of a bitch,” Abby chuckled but there was a wistful air to her tone. “Jensen’s a lot like his father. And he would have been so proud of him.”

 

 

“I love him so much…. and I don’t know what to do,” Jared sighed. “Do you think he’ll be OK? His ankle? Well everything?”

 

 

“Everything’s gonna be fine… and I mean everything. You’ll see,” Abby patted Jared’s arm. “Don’t worry.”

 

 

“I can’t help it,” Jared admitted. “I just love him,” he said frustrated with his lack of articulation.

 

 

“I know honey,” Abby soothed with a smile.

 

 

Jared cocked his head to one side. “New husband’s prerogative?”

 

 

Abby grinned. “You’re so damn cute,” she teased.

 

 

Jared snorted. “Only you and Jensen get away with calling me cute,” he said as he glanced around the arena again. “She’s here isn’t she?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Abby nodded. “Somewhere up there,” she waved her hand towards the top of the arena. “But then you’d know that,” she winked. “Not only cute…. but a big softie too.”

 

 

Jared blushed bright red. “I know what I said but I was angry… and… and worried about Jensen. And I don’t really care what she says to….about me. I don’t even care if she hates me… I can deal…. yeah I want her to like me…. but if she doesn’t well…. well that’s her choice. But what I can’t deal with is how she treats Jensen. He loves her and she hurt him so bad ….because he loves me. But it didn’t seem right somehow for her not to be here… to see Jensen win the gold medal.” Jared knew he was babbling but he needed Abby to know, to understand his reasoning. He gave a small shrug. “I just thought she deserved that.”

 

 

“Sweetheart,” Abby said with a smile. “You did the right thing.”

 

 

“Jensen will hate me,” Jared said with a worried frown.

 

 

Abby laughed. “Oh I seriously doubt that,” she said firmly. “But you should tell him.”

 

 

“Yeah I know,” Jared nodded. “Just haven’t found the right time yet.”

 

 

“Now’s as good as any,” Abby patted his arm indicating with a nod of her head Jensen who was moving towards them. “I’ll see you boys later to celebrate. I’m buying.”

 

 

“You’re on,” Jared smiled. He watched her hug Jensen and then disappear into the crowd and Jared knew she was going to find her sister. He smiled to himself. 

 

 

“Hey,” Jensen said.

 

 

“Hey,” Jared pressed a quick kiss to Jensen’s cheek. “How’s the ankle feel? Are you gonna be OK out there,” Jared waved at the ice. “Perhaps you shouldn’t do any of the big jumps…. just in case.”

 

 

“Yes Mom,” Jensen rolled his eyes. 

 

 

“Just stick to the small stuff so as not to put pressure on your ankle because I thought it looked kinda swollen last night,” Jared said as though he hadn’t heard Jensen. “And you’re well ahead of the others,” he waved a hand towards the ice. “And even your small stuff is good.”

 

 

Jensen tapped Jared’s arm to get his attention. “You are such a mother hen,” he teased. “And don’t worry my ankle is just fine.”

 

 

“Liar,” Jared accused as he looked Jensen up and down. Jensen still looked tired, the dark circles under his eyes and his pale skin disguised by make-up much to his husband’s disgust. But his green eyes sparkled with excitement and Jared could almost see the small tremors vibrating through Jensen’s body. Anticipation mixed with a hint of impatience and Jared knew Jensen wanted to be on the ice eager to do what he loved.

 

 

“OK,” Jensen nodded sheepishly as he moved closer to Jared lowering his voice. “It’s a bit sore…. but this is my last competition performance and I want to go out on top. Don’t sweat it. I’ll be fine.” 

 

 

Jared mock-scowled. “Just don’t wanna have to carry your heavy ass around,” he retorted.

 

 

Jensen reached out and grabbed Jared’s jacket pulling him close. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

 

Jared took a deep breath, it was now or never. “You might not when I tell you what I’ve done,” he hugged Jensen close not wanting to let him go. “I sent your aunt a ticket,” Jared confessed. “I’m sorry. I know she hurt you and you don’t want her here. But it didn’t seem right….. I’m so sorry. I love you…. but I couldn’t .. I just couldn’t…. please don’t hate me,” Jared babbled, finally running out of words.

 

 

“It’s OK,” Jensen put a finger over Jared’s mouth silencing him. “And I could never hate you. I love you too much. And anyways,” he gave a small shrug. “I sent her one too,” Jensen gave a small embarrassed smile. 

 

 

“You did?”

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

Jensen chuckled. “Guess we’re both big softies huh?”

 

 

Jared pulled Jensen closer. “Guess so.”

 

 

“I’m not ready to talk to her yet… not sure when I will be,” Jensen admitted softly. “But she kinda deserves to be here.”

 

 

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. “And we can sort out the other stuff later.”

 

 

“Together?”

 

 

“Damn straight,” Jared nodded. “I’m too cute and lovable for her to hate forever,” he boasted with a cheeky smirk. 

 

“Ass,” Jensen punched Jared’s arm. 

 

 

Jared’s reply was interrupted by Jensen’s name being announced over the loudspeaker as the next competitor. “Guess this is it,” Jensen smiled leaning down and removing his blade protectors handing them to Jared. He shrugged out of his hoody, handing it over as well. “Wish me luck,” Jensen smiled as he moved towards the access-way nodding at the competitor just leaving the ice. 

 

 

“You don’t need it,” Jared whispered. “Go knock ‘em dead.”

 

 

“This is for you,” Jensen kissed Jared’s cheek softly as he entwined their fingers together. “For being you… for loving me… and showing me life doesn’t just have to be about skating. And for being the crazy guy on the carousel,” he smiled again before turning and stepping onto the ice. 

 

 

Jared grinned as he watched Jensen glide to the centre of the ice. He hugged Jensen’s hoody to his chest breathing in the familiar aroma and allowing the sound of the crowd’s applause for Jensen to soak through his body. He grinned again knowing, deep down, that the crowd were about to watch a gold medal performance even though he hadn’t seen the routine himself. Jensen had been mysterious and secretive not allowing Jared to watch the practice sessions saying that the routine was a surprise.

 

 

Jensen took his bow turning a full circle and Jared’s heart constricted with the love he felt for this warm and gentle man. Jensen had completely stolen his heart and Jared had given it willingly vowing to spend the rest of his life making Jensen happy. Jared grinned happy in the knowledge that Jensen felt exactly the same. Jared let his eyes roam up and down his husband’s body - Jensen looked beautiful, dressed in a loose silk black shirt which has flashes of rainbow colours down the sleeves and across one shoulder, black pants with gold stripes down the sides and black skates. Jared had been curious about the costume and its bright colours but as soon as the music started, the choice became clear and he grinned widely loving Jensen just that little bit more. 

 

 

 

 

High up in the arena…………….

 

 

Victoria swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Jensen begin his performance, the music echoing around the huge Olympic arena. The crowd were with him, Victoria could sense it in the way they had welcomed Jensen to the ice with rapturous applause. She had read the newspapers, seen the cruel stories and speculation about his ankle injury but Victoria knew from experience Jensen would ignore them, train harder and put in a performance that would easily win him the gold medal. Watching from afar, Victoria had seen him walk, seen him favouring his right ankle but tonight she could see no hint of an injury. Just Jensen Ackles at his confident best where he belonged – on the ice.

 

 

Victoria could feel the tension in the air as Jensen launched himself off the ice for the first time, spinning a full circle in mid air. The crowd seemed to hold their breath but she knew Jensen would land the jump perfectly. He did shifting effortlessly into a classic arabesque pose and the audience exploded into applause as Jensen skated on to his next element. 

 

 

She didn’t know the routine – it was new, the one they had argued about - so like the rest of the audience, Victoria could only sit and watch as Jensen moved smoothly over the ice, his skates cutting a path, easily interpreting the music mimicking the rise and fall of the melody perfectly with his actions. She idly wondered at his choice of music – the Carousel Waltz from the movie Carousel. It was soft and suited the routine Jensen had choreographed but there was something else in the performance – her experience of Jensen and his skating told Victoria that this piece of music was special, personal to Jensen for some reason. She cocked her head to one side studying his every move looking for an explanation. Victoria couldn’t fault Jensen’s performance - beautiful, poised and as graceful as ever. He soared over the ice effortlessly skating with a passion and intensity she hadn’t seen before and suddenly it dawned on her and she knew this performance was for one person and one person alone – Jared. The tall dark haired young man, who stood head and shoulders above the rest of the people milling about in the skater’s area, with an easy smile and gentle nature who had stolen Jensen’s heart and given him the love he craved so much, when she hadn’t. There were thousands of people in the arena but they might as well have not been there because Jensen was skating for Jared.

 

 

Victoria stared down at the two crumpled tickets in her hand - she had been so foolish, so consumed with jealousy at Jensen and Jared’s obvious love for each other that she had been nasty and unfair to Jared especially and in the process had hurt the one person she vowed to never hurt. Victoria slumped in her seat ashamed at her behaviour. Her jealousy had blinded her clouding her judgement and good sense. And now she was alone and she had nobody to blame but herself.

 

 

Victoria looked up again. Jensen was gathering speed in perfect time with the music and anticipation seemed to fill the air as he leapt off the ice into an easily executed triple axel quickly followed by a double axel landing both jumps perfectly. The crowd exploded into applause rising to their feet as Jensen spun into a flawless camel spin, his body undulating in rhythm. The crowd cheered and whistled as Jensen skated on, beauty and poise personified, as he performed each element of the choreography effortlessly. The music began to soften signalling the end of the routine. Jensen skated a half circle of the rink throwing himself into a final double axel, then into a lunge movement that took him to the centre of the rink before straightening into a full body spin balancing on one skate. Jensen came out of the spin as the music ceased, one arm high above his head, his back slightly arched and his head tilted upwards. The arena erupted into loud and excited applause as the crowd rose to their feet again shouting and whistling their appreciation.

 

 

Victoria knew the gold medal was his; no other skater came close to his performance. A tear slipped free running down Victoria’s face as she watched Jensen glide around the ice rink collecting the flowers that showered down onto the ice. Victoria could see Jared jumping up and down excitedly and Jensen waved in his direction smiling broadly. The scores appeared on the board and the cheering became deafening accompanied by the stamping of their feet – the gold medal was Jensen’s.

 

 

Another tear followed the first and Victoria grit her teeth. She never cried. Never. A third and a fourth tear followed the second and Victoria sniffed. She had been a stupid woman, selfish and arrogant and she had driven away the one person she had loved since he had entered her home as a sad and orphaned seven year, her beloved brother and his wife killed instantly by a drunk driver. Another tear ran unchecked over her cheek and Victoria sniffed again. A handkerchief appeared magically under her nose and Victoria turned to find Abby smiling at her. “You were right. I’ve been a stupid and foolish old woman,” Victoria accepted the handkerchief.

 

 

“Yeah you have,” Abby nodded. “A right royal pain in the ass.”

 

 

Victoria choked out a small laugh as she wiped at her tears. “I lost him…. I hurt him so much.. said cruel unjust things to him… I called him a cheap whore and he’s not. Never has been. And he hates me now.” 

 

 

“No I doubt he hates you,” Abby shook her head. “Yeah you hurt him…. but I think he’ll forgive you. He loves you. You just have to give him some time.”

 

 

“Really?” Victoria said, not able to disguise the glimmer of hope in her tone.

 

 

“He sent you a ticket didn’t he?” Abby cocked her head to one side.

 

 

“I got two,” Victoria nodded opening her free hand. “After all I did and the hateful things I said to him, Jared sent me one as well. I misjudged him so much. I was just so jealous of their love. Jealous that Jensen had someone other than me.”

 

 

“There’s still hope,” Abby whispered. 

 

 

“You think? Even after everything I have done and said to them both?”

 

 

“There’s always hope. And I think Jared might just help. He’s a young man who believes in second chances,” Abby nodded. “He’s so good for Jensen. Makes him happy. And even wants us all to be a family. A pretty weird one…. but a family nonetheless.”

 

 

“May be,” Victoria bit at her lip turning her gaze towards Jensen, who was now off the ice and being hugged by Jared. 

 

 

“But first we have to find fun Victoria Ackles. She’s still there I know she is…. hiding somewhere under all that neat crap and stuffy tied up hair and posh voice. And we’ll find her together,” Abby offered with another smile.

 

 

“I think she might be gone forever,” Victoria frowned.

 

 

Abby chuckled. “Oh I don’t think so… we’re twins. Take it from me, she’s still there. And you and me are going on a trip,” she announced. “I’m gonna show you all the wonderful places there are to see in Europe. You’re gonna dance naked in a fountain with me. Might even paint you….you have good bone structure. Reminds me of…. well me. And then we’re gonna hook up with cute old European guys with more money than sense …… and then we are gonna switch and give them points like we did when we were silly teenagers.”

 

 

“Abigail,” Victoria stared at her sister horrified.

 

 

Abby smirked. “I mean it… by the time I’m finished with you, you’ll be over on the dark side with me and all the fun people,” she chuckled. “We’ll have a ball. I promise,” she said squeezing her sister’s hand. “And when we come home, Jared and Jensen will be here and we’ll talk to them…. start again and be a family. OK?”

 

 

Victoria squeezed Abby’s hand back. “When do we leave?”

 

 

“That’s my girl,” Abby chuckled. 

 

 

 

 

Later that night………….

 

 

Jensen sat on the wooden bench in the hotel garden. The area was lit by small lanterns, their yellowish glow casting shadows over the thick white blanket of snow covering the garden. The snow seemed to gleam in their light, just like his medal. Jensen turned the gold medal over and over in his hand, his fingers skimming the shiny surface and the embossed Winter Olympic design. He flexed his right ankle – it was sore and he’d probably be limping for a few days but Jensen knew, from experience, that with rest it would heal quickly. He looked down at the medal again for a moment before looking up to stare at the snowy mountains in the distance rising majestically into the air from the flat snowy landscape. Jensen could just about make out an icy blue lake at the foot of the mountains, its water sparkling as the moonlight danced over its surface. It was beautiful, mesmerising – Mother Nature at her best. He turned slightly – the sound of the celebrations from the hotel echoed out into the silence. Jensen turned back to the scenery needing to be alone for a moment, away from the congratulations, loud music and general excitement of his win. He had done what he set out to do – defend his title. And now, Jensen had his whole life in front of him, a life with Jared. He grinned happily and closed his eyes for a moment letting his thoughts bounce idly around his mind, making plans for their future. 

 

 

Jensen started slightly as warm arms encircled his body pulling him close. “Hey,” Jared whispered. “Missed you.”

 

 

Jensen opened his eyes. “Just taking a moment,” he whispered back. “Away from all the noise,” he nodded towards the hotel.

 

 

Jared laughed. “I think they’re kinda pleased you won.”

 

 

Jensen chuckled as he snuggled closer to Jared. “Did Aunty Abby say goodbye to you?” he asked. 

 

 

“Yeah,” Jared answered. He nuzzled at Jensen’s neck. “I think it’s a good idea to go on a trip. If anyone can iron the kinks outta your Aunt Victoria, it’ll be Abby. I can see them both dancing in a fountain naked…. the men of Europe don’t stand a chance.” Jared chuckled pulling Jensen closer.

 

 

Jensen snorted. “She made me promise to talk to Aunt Victoria when they get back,” Jensen whispered. 

 

 

“Good,” Jared said. “You should.”

 

 

Jensen nodded. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said. “Glad you came into my life.” He pulled back and reached down; he carefully placed the gold medal over Jared’s head. “To go with the other one.” Jensen smiled.

 

 

“Jensen,” Jared started to protest but was silenced by Jensen’s fingers over his mouth.

 

 

“I want you to have it,” Jensen said. “And I expect you to wear them both next time we’re naked,” he waggled his eyebrows and lowered his voice slightly to a husky tone. “Which I’m kinda predicting to be very very soon.”

 

 

Jared chuckled as he fingered the medal. “Oh you can count on it,” he smirked. “Thank you,” he leaned over kissing Jensen softly before pulling back with a grin. “Let’s make snow angels,” he leapt to his feet. 

 

 

“Random,” Jensen rolled his eyes.

 

 

“I told you when we first met, I was a random kinda guy,” Jared reminded. “And anyways this snow looks too…. too perfect,” Jared grinned as he lay down in the thick snow moving his arms and legs in “angel wing” movements. 

 

 

“Jared,” Jensen laughed as he got to his feet. “You’re crazy. You’ll catch your death.” 

 

 

“No fountains to jump in,” Jared teased. “So I’m improvising….being spontaneous.”

 

 

Before Jensen could protest, Jared reached up and tugged Jensen down on top of him. He leaned up capturing Jensen’s lips with his own. He pushed his tongue at Jensen’s lips asking for entry. Jensen moaned as he opened his mouth. Their tongues met tentative at first before tangling together as they explored each other’s mouth. Jensen moulded his body against Jared luxuriating in the feel of the firm familiar body against his own. They kissed, almost lazily, until they finally pulled away from one another breathless. 

 

 

“Let’s take this inside,” Jensen whispered as he rolled off Jared’s warm body. 

 

 

“Yeah but first I have a surprise for you,” Jared jumped to his feet offering his hands to Jensen.

 

 

“Now?” Jensen asked incredulous. 

 

 

“Yeah come on,” Jared bounced from one foot to the other. 

 

 

“Jared…. I’m thinking naked…. medals…. you and me,” Jensen pouted although he allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. “Can the surprise wait?”

 

 

“No. It’s not far,” Jared persisted as he grasped Jensen’s hand entwining their fingers together.

 

 

“My ankle hurts,” Jensen tried a pout but Jared just grinned at him. 

 

 

Before he knew what was happening, Jensen was on Jared’s back being given a piggy back out of the hotel garden and down the street towards the town square. “You so owe me,” Jensen complained wrapping his legs and arms around Jared’s body tighter. He nuzzled at Jared’s neck. 

 

 

“And I intend to let you collect,” Jared giggled.

 

 

 

 

Ten minutes later, Jared had Jensen in his arms, hands over both his eyes. “No peeking,” he whispered in Jensen’s ear as he gave the signal with a nod of his head. 

 

 

“Jared,” Jensen protested. 

 

 

“Tada,” Jared took his hands away revealing his surprise. Jensen blinked and watched in awe as lights magically ignited revealing an old fashioned and traditional carousel. The ornately decorated carousel was surrounded by crisp white snow and bathed in a yellowish golden flickering light giving it an almost ethereal look. Brightly rainbow coloured horses with gold painted poles disappearing into the top of the carousel sat proudly, waiting. Classic carousel melodies were softly playing resonating into the quiet of the town square. 

 

 

“How did I miss that the town had a carousel?” Jensen asked.

 

 

“You were training hard,” Jared said. “And you just happen to be married to a reporter… we can sniff out anything,” he quipped.

 

 

“I love you,” Jensen turned in Jared’s arm kissing him hard, possessively.

 

 

Jared pulled back from the kiss, his breath taken away momentarily by the intensity of Jensen’s kiss. “It’s ours for an hour,” he whispered pulling Jensen into a tight hug.

 

 

“Thank you for this,” Jensen waved his hand at the carousel. “You are so romantic.”

 

 

“And cute?” Jared cocked his head to the side with a cheeky grin. “And devilishly handsome.”

 

 

“Asshole,” Jensen punched Jared’s arm affectionately. 

 

 

Jared smiled as he drew away leaping up onto the carousel. Holding onto one of the gold poles, he turned extending his hand. “So …. you wanna ride the carousel with a crazy guy who loves you so much he can’t breathe sometimes?”

 

 

Jensen accepted Jared’s offered hand. “Forever?”

 

 

“Damn straight,” Jared pulled Jensen close. They wrapped their arms around each other claiming the other’s lips in a deep passionate kiss that promised a night to remember as the carousel slowly started to turn.

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
